Defeat Equals Sulking
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: FE7. Guy hated losing, especially to him.


Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: FE7. Guy hated losing, especially to _him_.

* * *

Defeat Equals Sulking

He had lost again. Guy hated losing. But above all else, Guy hated losing to _him._

The myrmidon had failed to notice Matthew's attack from the right and lost balance, falling hard onto his back. Guy knew that the thief would be smirking at him, probably already thinking of the menial task that he would be forced to carry out.

"Another win for me. Guess that means you owe me another favour." the thief smirked.

The myrmidon refused to accept Matthew's offered hand to help him to his feet, preferring to defiantly remain on the ground, arm folded as he silently seethed at his sparring partner.

"I wonder what I'll have you do for me…" the thief mocked thought, "Maybe I'll have a word with the Tactician and have you partnered with Serra in the next battle?"

"You cheated!" Guy propped himself up on his elbows to glare at his opponent.

"What's wrong, were you hoping to get partnered with someone else?" Matthew side-stepped the accusation, deciding to return to his favourite hobby; teasing Guy.

"I-no, that is I-" Guy, struggled for words, "I-I meant-", Oh, great. A perfectly innocent question and his mind just had to twist around. He was even stuttering, for St Emiline's sake!

The thing that Guy hated more than being beaten by the bane of his existence was having fallen for him. Falling for Matthew had to be one of the most stupid things he'd done in his life. It ranked up there with almost starving to death because he'd spent the last of his gold on a new sword rather than food…

Actually, now that he thought about it, that was how he had met Matthew in the first place. It was official, the world hated him.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, "Tell me you're not sulking. I thought the Sacaens had more pride than that."

"I'm not sulking." Guy sulked, trying to control the colour rising high in his cheekbones.

"If you're not sulking, why are you lying like that?" the thief questioned, looking at the way the myrmidon had lain back down on the grass and was glaring off to the side angrily with his arms still folded.

"Cause I feel like it." Guy's reply was clipped.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're going all red, are feeling alright?" Mathew asked, dropping his teasing for the minute. If he'd injured Guy, then he'd have Serra, Priscilla and anyone else in the camp who thought that the myrmidon was cute yelling at him for being so rough.

"N-nothing's wrong."

"No, seriously are you okay?" Matthew crouched so that they were on eye-level and placed a cool palm to Guy's forehead, looking concerned. "You're burning up. You sure you haven't got a fever?" the myrmidon blushed deeper, knowing full well that his current state was more to do with Matthew's close proximity than being sick. "Want me to call a healer? I'm not hauling you back to camp if you pass out on me."

"I'm fine." Guy's voice was far too breathy as he tried to suppress a shiver, backing away from the thief crouching over him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Matthew halted the myrmidon's retreat by grabbing onto his arm, "You haven't admitted it yet."

Guy held his breath. "A-admitted what?"

"That I won our spar."

"...what?" Guy's mind had gone off on a tangent, imagining him and Matthew and a series of scenarios that really shouldn't be catalogued.

"I won our spar." the thief repeated, "What's wrong you haven't started complaining yet? You usually go off in a rant, moaning about the unfairness of it all."

"…fine." the myrmidon's response was barely audible.

"What?"

"I said okay! You won! Happy now?!"

"Extremely." Matthew smirked, his smug expression doing nothing to cool Guy's temper.

"You-You fiend! Get off me!" Guy shoved Matthew away from him and scrambled to his feet, "I'll win next time!" and he marched away, hoping that, when the next battle came, he'd be much better prepared to deal with his opponent.

The thief watched him go with a smile tugging at his lips, knowing that the myrmidon would return and challenge him again. He was predictable that way.

Mathew enjoyed teasing Guy, making him stammer and blush and seeing that endearing look of confusion and embarrassment on his face, but he knew that he should probably stop tormenting him. He was beginning to make Guy pretty paranoid, as well.

Oh, well. He'd just need to work on that, Mathew thought as he turned and headed back towards the camp already thinking of what he could steal from Guy's tent tonight.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


End file.
